stay with me
by Himari-san
Summary: "Eres mía Hinata, ahora mírame por favor, escúchame bien porque no lo volveré a repetir, quédate conmigo ahora tu y yo somos uno" "H-aii U-uchiha-san yo soy solo s-suya" "Hmp pequeña tonta"
1. Mirada fugaz

**Capitulo 1. Mirada fugaz.**

_**Tengo este nuevo proyecto en mente con muchas expectativas, cabe mencionar que adoro el SasuHina, espero que sea de su agrado, por favor si algo no les parece déjenme sus criticas o quejas, un saludo a todos y disfruten la lectura *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* **_

Pareja: [SasuHina] Naruto

"_Narración o pensamientos" [Sasuke-kun]_

"hablan"

"_**Recuerdos"**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Una de las cosas que más odio, es tener que levantarme temprano, ya puedo escuchar los gritos de okasan. _"¡Despierta! Se hace tarde para el instituto!" _golpea la puerta de mi habitación como si no hubiera un mañana en verdad solo lo hace para molestarme sabe que detesto que haga eso tsk._ "hai hai okasan, no grites onegai"_ en verdad tiene razón, y aunque odio levantarme temprano la puntualidad es importante, tomo el uniforme me visto rápido, tsk misma rutina, misma mañana… hoy en verdad no tengo ganas de asistir al instituto, salgo de mi casa hoy es un buen dia "al parecer" está nublado así me gusta y al parecer lloverá._

_En el camino me encuentro con Jugo. "_Buenos días Sasuke_" Me dice aun bostezando _"Buenos días"_ Me limito a responder el me conoce así que solo caminos en silencio no me gusta platicar más de lo que es necesario._

_Llegamos, se que estoy en problemas, lo más seguro es una expulsión, con esta ya van 2 institutos "_hmp"_ solo son estupideces, el director está en la entrada de mi salón ya imagino a que va todo esto._

"Joven Uchiha, buenos días"_ Jugo solo observa noto en su mirada algo de curiosidad pero no son cosas que a él le importen. "_Buenos días" _Observo que Jugo entiende mi mirada de que esto no le incumbe y se mete al salón. "_Necesito que me acompañe Uchiha-san"_ Bien no me equivoque lo sigo hasta entrar a la oficina. "_Uchiha-san ¿sabe muy bien a qué se debe esto verdad?"_ Solo asiento con mi cabeza _"¿Cómo puede meterse en tantos problemas?, es un valioso estudiante pero me temo que no podrá estar más aquí"_ Entre mas y mas habladuría del director comienzo a desesperarme al final solo escucho _"Entiendo, deme la hoja de expulsión la firmare"_ Firmo aquella hoja de expulsión definitiva _"Si eso es todo me retiro" "Uchiha-san no deje que este tipo de problemas lo sigan usted tiene mucho potencial"_ No me dé sermones. Sé muy bien lo que hago tsk. Al menos así se rompe un poco esta rutina, salgo de la oficina, me encamino al salir del instituto no tengo un rumbo fijo no tengo nada mejor que hacer que caminar, me encuentro con un arcade ¿por qué no? solo para matar el tiempo._

_Ya pasaron algunas horas y esto se vuelve aburrido, veo mi reloj ya marcan las 2 de la tarde, tanto tiempo me la pase metido aquí, lo mejor será ir a casa, tengo un poco de hambre tal vez me compre algunas golosinas en el camino._

_Al salir veo como comienza a caer pequeñas gotas de agua, genial, lloverá era de esperarse, meto las manos a mis bolsillos y me encamino a casa, pasare por la calle principal ahí hay tiendas de comida._

_Siempre es difícil elegir comida o golosinas ya que todo es dulce. No me gusta lo dulce, empalaga mi paladar, comenzara a llover mas fuerte debo resguardarme no quiero mojarme, entro a un ¿restaurante? No me dije que lugar era._

"Bb-uena-s tar-rdes, ¿desea tomar una mesa?" _Le dirijo mi mirada a esa persona es una joven mesera entonces si esto es un restaurante._

"Haii" _Enseguida ella me lleva a la mesa no me había detenido a observarla pero en verdad que parece torpe, creo que la oí tartamudear tsk. Y esa mirada empalagosa con la que me mira en verdad esto es frustrante, todos dicen que tengo suerte con las mujeres pero para mi parecer ellas son molestas además de acosadoras._

"Tráeme unas bolas de arroz" _la chica dio un pequeño salto, si sonó algo grosero pero solo así logro que deje de mirarme._

"Si joven enseguida." _Observo por la ventana ya está lloviendo muy fuerte, todos afuera corren para resguardarse, se escucha un alboroto en la puerta del restaurante, esto llama mi atención volteo a ver y había una chichas, hmp solo mas mujeres escandalosas. _

_Una de ellas voltea a mi mesa, tsk lo que me faltaba espero no vengan a molestarme preferible ignorarlas. Siento que el escándalo que traen se va acercando y como sospeche se sentaron en una mesa que esta junto a la mía, kusso y no son nada discretas escucho su murmuro diciendo cosas como: ese chico es verdaderamente guapo, la primera que le hable tiene el derecho de salir con el mierda como si yo fuera solo un pedazo de carne, por mera curiosidad volteo a verlas y me topo de lleno con unos ojos color ¿gris? ¿Blanco? Que peculiares pero la chicha enseguida baja la mirada como si yo le asustara. Como si me importara, aunque algo en esos ojos me hace observarla más detalladamente, su flequillo le cubre la cara ya que aun tiene la mirada baja, su cabello es largo casi como el de kasan. Bastante rara esa chica cualquiera me hubiera hablado o mínimo sonreído en fin para mi mejor así no habrá tantas molestias. _

**Este es mi primer fanfic. En verdad espero que le guste como dije tengo grandes expectativas con esta historia. Arigatou. *~~~~~***


	2. Conflicto

**Capitulo 2. Conflicto**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios me da gusto saber que si es aceptado este fanfic. Tratare de publicar cada semana o cada que me sea posible, espero sus críticas, dudas o sugerencias. Arigatou. *~~~~~* By: Himari-san**

Pareja: [SasuHina] Naruto

"_Narración o pensamientos" [Sasuke-kun]_

"hablan"

"_**Recuerdos"**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_Siento una fuerte luz deslumbrándome, esto me obliga a abrir mis ojos aun sin querer hacerlo, la maldita luz que pasa por la ventana es la causante, decido levantarme para cerrar la cortina a pasos torpes llego a la ventana y la cierro, tomo mi móvil para revisar la hora, 11:30am, que molestia es sábado y debo hablar con mis padres sobre la expulsión, tomo unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera azul con el símbolo del clan, me dirijo al baño una ducha me hará bien._

_Me sorprende que otousan no me haya levantado según el levantarte temprano hasta en tus días libres es una virtud, no es como si yo le importara mucho lo más seguro es que ni siquiera este en casa, debe estar en la empresa, mejor para mí, okasan es más compresiva._

_Salgo de mi habitación, bajo las escaleras escucho una conversación supongo que hoy todos están en casa, kasan están en la cocina mientras padre lee el periódico._

"Sasuke-chan, buenos días"

"Madre, buenos días"

_Padre solo me da un mirada rápida típico de el, supongo que es hora de decirle._

"Uchiha Sasuke, ya te lo había advertido" _No entiendo muy bien que le sucede si aun no eh dicho nada, hasta que veo como me lanza un sobre en mi cara viene del instituto, es una carta del director, maldito entrometido._

"Bien padre me has ahorrado la explicación"

"Olvida que de mi recibirás algún apoyo económico eres indigno de llevar el apellido Uchiha"_ Se veía muy molesto_

"Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero en esta casa ya no te quiero ver, 2 institutos Sasuke! No eres un niño para hacer estas tonterías te pase la primera pero esto ya es un abuso" _Okasan observa con preocupación supongo que de todo esto lo que más me molesta es haber defraudado a kasan ya que a ella le había prometido que no habría más problemas._

"Fugaku, piensa bien lo que estás diciendo, Sasuke-chan es nuestro hijo, y no se merece que le des ese trato porque no hablas con él en lugar de solo ponerte a gritar" _Aunque okasan hablo tranquila se ve que está molesta no sé si conmigo, con padre o solo por esta situación._

"Mikoto con solo leer esta carta del director me queda más que claro, no retiro mis palabras Sasuke no podrá estar en esta casa" _Observo la situación todo es mi culpa está más que claro, kasan quería replicar mas pero no quiero que se pelee con padre por mi causa._

"Madre, no te preocupes, está bien padre tienes razón me iré lo más pronto posible solo buscare un departamento"

"Una cosa más Sasuke, no quiero que el apellido Uchiha sea perjudicado, ya sabes a lo que me refiero" _observo a padre y si entiendo a que se refiere aunque madre lo ignora lo noto en su mirada, mejor para mi ya no soporto el menosprecio de padre es una buena decisión el irme de aquí, dicho todo esto salgo de casa no soporto un minuto más ahí con padre, empiezo a caminar al centro hasta que mi celular comienza a sonar "_Genial" _Es Naruto, mi suerte se acaba me libre de el en los primeros 2 años de instituto, pero eso no evito tenerlo que soportar por las tardes o a veces hasta en las noches, decido tomar la llamada después de todo necesito alguien que me entretenga. "¡_Hey Sasuke teme! ¿Dónde estás?! "

"Baja la voz estúpido, estas por reventar mis tímpanos" _comienza a pensar el por qué accedí a darle mi numero._

"Sasuke-teme no te molestes te saldrán arrugas, ¿por dónde vas? Vamos por una barbacoa, no no mejor a Ichiraku te veo en 20 min ¿ok? Si si bien ¡sayo!"_ Este idiota como siempre molestando cuando ni siquiera acepte su invitación, que mas da tengo tiempo tomo el camino más largo y me detengo en la entrada de ichiraku no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando veo a ese estúpido correr hacia mí._

"Teme lamento la tardanza"

"Apenas llegue"

"Bien entremos ese ramen espera por mi dattebayo!"

_Entramos a Ichiraku y veo como este baka comienza a buscar por toda su ropa hasta el punto de quedar semidesnudo, tsk. Este imbécil no sé por qué estoy aquí_

"¡ah! No los encuentro ¿Dónde, donde?" _solo observe esta penosa escena._

"Eres un imbécil sin vergüenza Naruto" _perfecto ah hecho un nuevo record sacarme de quicio en menos de 5 minutos y para terminar me ignora._

"Tranquilo teme ya los encontré, 2 vales para ramen gratis y como eres mi amigo te daré uno"

"Hmp, solo me haces pasar vergüenza tomare tu vale como un pago por tus estupideces que debo soportar"

_Su mirada del dobe era de victoria, después de todo no es fácil que yo acepte algo pero ahora mismo no importa ya que salí de casa sin comer nada, Naruto le da los vales al viejo, pronto llega el preciado ramen. La comida pasosin otro disgusto solo escuchaba al baka parlotear cosas sin sentido como, Teme aprendi nuevos movimientos, teme esto y mas habladuría la verdad no puse atención, salimos de Ichiraku ya son las 3pm caminamos por varias calles y en ese momento comenze a exasperarme, el dobe hablaba y hablaba_

"Nee Sasuke-teme hazme caso!"

"¿Qué quieres?

"Te estoy diciendo que hoy será una reunión en casa de Sakura-chan y debes asistir"

"No iré" _No tengo ganas ni tiempo para esas cosas._

"Sasuke-teme deber ir todos estarán ahí sin ti no será lo mismo" s_olo le dedico una mirada de total desaprobación._

"Bien bien la cita es a las 6 en casa de sakura-chan tienes tiempo para arreglarte y ya sabes si no vas iré por ti a la fuerza" _Lo ignoro y empiezo a caminar a casa al menos tendré un poco de tranquilidad ya dan las 3:30pm padre ya debió haberse ido a la empresa, al llegar a casa me recuesto en el sillón, tengo mucho que hacer y mañana mismo debo buscar un nuevo lugar para mudarme lo más rápido posible, sin darme cuenta el sueño y cansancio mental me envolvieron._

**Los primeros capítulos son importantes pronto saldrá Hinata-chan, dejen sus ****reviews****.**

**Arigatou *~~~~~~~***


End file.
